


Tire of Change

by devilinthedetails



Series: Changes and Splashes [3]
Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Aging, Family, Father and Son, Gen, Rest, changes, legacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilinthedetails/pseuds/devilinthedetails
Summary: Jon never tires of making changes however much friction it causes.
Series: Changes and Splashes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832326
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Tire of Change

Tire of Change

“Papa, don’t you ever tire of making changes that offend the conservatives?” Roald’s words were weary. 

Jon was tempted to retort—to demand whether his oldest, adult son ever became exhausted with avoiding offense and appeasing everyone—but that would only widen the chasm between him and his heir. Instead he replied lightly as if it were a jest, “Tire of making changes? Far from it. Changes excite me. A change is as good as a rest.”

“I doubt the conservatives would agree.” If Roald was amused, he didn’t allow himself to show it. He paused before continuing with soft seriousness, “I wish you would rest from time to time for your health’s sake.” 

“For my health’s sake?” Jon bristled, spine sharp and straight as a blade. He hated reminders, however tactful or concerned, of his inevitable aging that felt like one giant insult and joke at his expense. “I’m not in my dotage yet, son, and I’ll rule the realm as I deem fit.”

“Of course you must rule as you believe best.” Roald gave a stiff-necked nod at this rebuke, and Jon felt as if he were falling into the gaping gulf between him and his heir.


End file.
